Five Nights at Rainbowman's 2
Five Nights at Rainbowman's 2 is a sequel to Five Nights at Rainbowman's, created by 1337MinerDude94 and some slight ideas (like Sally and the location) by Conect11. But instead of being a prequel, It is a sequel in the far future. It also has its own sequel: Five Nights at Rainbowman's 3 Mechanics There are now 2 vents and 3 doors, making it EXTREMELY HARD to survive. Only 2 doors can be closed, but the other door doesn't have a close button, so you will have to hide in a locker in the back of your room. What do you do to prevent the animatronics from coming into your office from the vents? You block the vent with a giant handy piece of steel! You only have one. So if another animatronic comes in form the other vent, you will have to put on a mask. Also, you need to wind up a generator. (don't worry, it winds down slowly) Story This takes place in 2048, where gadgets are so high-tech that they will burst your bottom if you saw them in this time zone. There is an iPhone 19, and Nightmare on Elm Street 8: Freddy Krueger VS Freddy Fazbear. But the thing that is the most important in this story...are the animatronics. This takes place in Rainbowfair, Boise, Idaho. A magical place for kids to eat hot dogs, pizza, tacos, and ash tray soup (which is now edible). Cameras CAM 1A - Main Stage CAM 1B - Bobby's Cave CAM 2A - Dining Isle CAM 2B - Drawing Corner CAM 3A - Parts Room CAM 3B - Tech Supply CAM 4 - Best Buffet in Boise (BBB) CAM 5 - Restrooms CAM 6A - Kitchen CAM 6B - Sally's Swamp CAM 6C - Library (for the nerds) CAM 7 - Generator CAM 8 - Parts Hallway CAM 9A - Arcade CAM 9B - Party Room CAM 10A - Left Vent CAM 10B - Right Vent CAM 11A - Vent Hall CAM 11B - Exit Animatronics Rainbowman 2.0 Toy Rainbowman looks like the original Rainbowman, but he is taller and has some yellow added to him. He starts moving on Night 2. He starts at the Main Stage, moves to the Dining Isle, (rarely can appear in the Drawing Corner), BBB, Restrooms, AND NOW HE IS HERE! Bobby the Bat 2.0 Bobby looks exactly the same as in FNAR, but he has eyes now. He starts moving on Night 3. He starts in Bobby's Cave, and he then runs to your office like Foxy, in the vent hall. You will have to close your Left Door IMMEDIATELY. Sam the Seal Sam is actually the OLD Sam from the original location, but remodeled and fixed. They also replaced his eyes to look kawaii, and unlike the first game, he is the least scary. He starts moving on Night 1. He starts on the Main Stage, moves to the Drawing Corner, Dining Isle, Party Room, Library, Vent Hall, and then he will try to get to your office by either vents. Harry the Walking Hippo Harry has exactly the same backstory as Sam, but they didn't make his eyes kawaii because they didn't have the time. He starts on Night 1. He starts on the Main Stage, moves to the Drawing Corner, Dining Isle, BBB, Playground, Arcade, and into your office through the northeast hall. He can also use this route: Main Stage, Dining Isle, Vent Hall, Left Vent, office. He tends to use his second route more often on later nights. Sally the Swan i DO NOT OWN THIS CHARACTER. SHE WAS RECOMMENDED TO ME BY Conect11. I OWN HER BEHAVIOR, BUT THE CHARACTER HERSELF BELONGS TO THIS USER ^^^^^^^^^ Sally is a pink swan that has a red hairbow and a purple dress. Her swamp is actually a karaoke place where girls can hang out and sing while the guys stuff their faces with food. She starts moving on Night 2. She starts in Sally's Swamp, wanders to the Drawing Corner, Dining Isle, BBB, Vent Hall, Exit, Right Vent, and into your office. When she is in your office, she will give you unlimited power for 30 ingame minutes, so you will not have to worry about the generator. Rainbowman 1.0 Rainbowman 1.0 is the animatronic from the original Tacoria. He looks exactly the same, but he is more withered. The foot at the risk of falling off fell off, half of his endoskull is exposed, his top hat is gone, his left arm is completely endoskeleton, and his right shoulder is ripped off. He starts moving on Night 4. He starts in the Parts Room, wanders into the Kitchen, Tech Supply, Parts Hallway, BBB, Dining Isle, Restrooms, and he enters your office from the southeast hall. Bobby 1.0 Bobby 1.0 now is faceless, and that is the only thing that made him more withered. He starts moving on Night 5. He starts in the Parts Room, moves to the Tech Supply, Parts Hall, Dining Isle, BBB, Party Room, Library, Vent Hall, Left Vent, and into your office. Phantom Sam Wait...what is that? OH DEAR GO-®´ÍÁ®¨˚†ˆı©®§ı¶ˆ©˜¨ˆ¨ı˜©•†®√∞¢™§ˆÂ≤∏Æ≥ Phantom Harry AH! Bloody hell, they're everywhe-ç¥†√∆∫§†¶§´®√§∞¢√¥∫˚˜µ¬≤¬ø… ø…π≤π Phone Calls Night 1 Yo. Hello? Uh...well...hiiiiii. So...uh....welcome to Rainbowfair...it's great to see a new employee. So...well...I am drunk right now. So them jibber jabbers gonna try to kill ya *hic* I think only two of 'em gonna start movin' tonight...*hic* well...so you can close them doors...but that northeast one don't got no protection cuz the workers here are too bloody lazy to work on it. We gave you a locker that ye can hide in to protect yourself from those bastards...oh and when you close them doors, it takes power so try to wind that generator in the back....y'know they can come through ye' vents? We got a big fat piece of steel you can block it out with, but only one. So if another dude is in the other vent, put on that mask you have in that desk of yours. Well, I'm out of me scrumpy so I need to get some more at t' bar.......see ya, lad. Night 2 Hello there m' lad! So the boss confiscated my damn booze cuz it violated the rules. That sucks, doesn't it? Well, Rainbow guy there up on stage is movin' on tis night...also there is this little swan thing in that karaoke place.....let 'er in to ye office, cuz she is like, helpful with the power. Ain't that just wonderful for you? Well, I will end this call now, so bye, m'lad. Night 3 Okay mate, so you know that there's like a bat in this cave there, right? Ye, you noticed by now, right? So this guy will try to fly to ye office, and that thing is fast as Sonic the Hedgehog, so ye better close your door pronto, mate. *sigh* I miss m' scrumpy... Night 4 THIS THING IS TERRIFYING! There was like and old location 44 years ago...and there is like an old rainbow dude which looks so scary, i mean LOOK AT 'IM! His face is gone, half of it anyway! Wouldn't wanna get killed by that thing! Watch out for it, I'm telling ye! Jeez, I'ma hang up now! Night 5 Good news! Since the boss said I was doing so weel, he allowed me to take 3 small sips of scrumpy, and 1 large sip of whiskey every day! So lemme take my scrumpy right now! *sip* *sip* *sip*. Okay! Now I just have to wait....6 hours until I go home....AAH SCREW IT! I'm drinking my entire 12-pack! *siiiiiiiiiiip* WAIT! What is that? This bat?! ANOTHER ONE?! He has no face? That's it, I freaking quit! Trivia It is speculated that the phone guy is the demoman from TF2. It is revealed that the original game took place in 2004 in this game when "Demoman" said there was an old location 44 years ago. Sally is the first girl animatronic in the series. "Demoman" calls Rainbowman "rainbow guy". Category:Games